


Desert accident

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: When a freak accident causes Pasiphae to be injured left alone stranded in the desert, it's up too our three favourite boys to help her get better





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is a great white ball blazing across the long white sand of the desert. There is nothing around for miles apart from figures, three of the four where arguing about the fourth who lay on the floor unconscious at there feet. A large bulky man stood glaring in distaste as he argued hands waving in annoyance at the taller brunette male whilst a blonde man watched them with tired worried eyes.

"We can't just leave her" Jason said with an uncomfortable grimace at the badly bleeding woman that lay unconscious at the trio's feet. The blazing sun made his tunic stick uncomfortable to his skin as he ran a tired hand across his hair.

"Jason we should just leave her here, to help her in anyway is treason" Pythagoras explained patiently with a saddened look in his blue eyes.

"Well I say it's pure madness complete insanity and you my friend need to have your head examined because need I remind you the countless amount of times that woman has tried to kill us" Hercules spat out in disgust pointing on big meaty finger at the unconscious woman below.

"I haven't forgotten the many times Pasiphae has tried to kill us. But we can't just leave her in the desert unconscious, injured and no civilization around to help her" Jason argued, knowing that in his heart that surly they where supposed to better than their enemies.

"And why not" Hercules demanded again with an icy glare at his younger and a lot more naive friend in horror. Hercules could see much to his disgust and fear that Jason had stuck his chin out stubbornly. The type of expression Jason made when he was absolutely determined to do something and damn the consequences. Stomping over to his horse Hercules pulled out his water skin and quickly drank a gulp of wine to steady his nerves. 

"Because we're suppose to better than our enemies, besides I can't just leave anybody in that state left alone bleeding in the middle of nowhere. Pythagoras your a healer surly you have an opinion on what we should do here" Jason explained looking pleadingly at Pythagoras in hopes the scrawny blonde who is a lot smarter had an opinion on this.

"Well she is Poseidon servant and to allow her to die when we could have done something is also one way to guarantee that we would be cursed by the gods. After all they favour those touched by the gods and it wouldn't do for any of us to be cursed by the gods again" Pythagoras pointed out as he walked slowly down the hill of sand more of a slide to a walk to check on the badly bleeding woman. 

Crouching down to see how much blood the woman, the former queen was losing and to see where the blood was coming from. A task made more difficult to the masses of red fabric the same colour as blood surrounding the former Queen. Watching with eagle eyes Pythagoras searched for the spot where the fabric would be a darker red brown colour. There it was on a large gash across her stomach like somebody had ran a sword across her belly. Quickly tearing off some of the quite unnecessary fabric off the bottom of the dress Pythagoras quickly tied it around the wound to steam the bleeding.

"This was an assassination attempt on her life and we need to get out of here now" Pythagoras quietly murmured as realisation struck him as a ball of icy dread filled his stomach. 

"Well we will just leave her here and be on our way. No need to involve us in any assassins" Hercules voice with forced brightness cut through Pythagoras thoughts.

"No whoever did this must still be here" Pythagoras pointed out logically as he gestured to Jason to come closer so the two could hoist Pasiphae up the hill of sand and onto the back of Jason horse.

"And us by coming across her well let's just say I believe that we know to much" Pythagoras explained and then was promptly cut off from the thought as an arrow flew towards them. Narrowly missing Pythagoras heart as Pythagoras lay winded on the floor a mixture of sand and dirt pressing into his mouth. With the full weight of Jason pressing firmly into his back. 

"We need to get out of here now" Hercules urgently hissed as he too bounded the hill to aided Pythagoras and not Pasiphae. Watching in horror as Pythagoras pulled himself to his feet and shoved an unconscious Pasiphae towards him. As if he would ever want to help this unnatural menace of a woman Hercules thought in disgust as he automatically caught Pasiphae body. 

"I believe that there is more than one of them" Jason explained as he reached down to help Hercules pick up the former Queen by the feet so the two could run quickly back up the hill of sand towards the three horses. 

"Don't put her on mine, put her in your horse Jason after all you are the one who just had to rescue her" Hercules barked out as he watched with worried eyes how Jason struggled to put her on his own horse as Hercules stood arm out stretched to help pull Pythagoras quickly up the hill. 

"Surely it's safer for us to deal with Pasiphae not Jason after all she is his mother" Pythagoras quickly whispered breathlessly in Hercules ear. As anouther arrow flew past the two of them. 

"Exactly she's he's mother so she's less likely to kill him when she finally wakes up" Hercules quickly pointing out even though his stomach sunk in dread at what the woman would say when she finally became conscience as the leapt on the two remaining horses and quickly set off at a gallop. And with that they left the scene. Hopefully leading the assassins to the deserted desert behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running and hiding

The sun is still a hot blinding light in the sky as Pythagoras holds gingerly onto his horses reins. His bottom is acheing from the long ride, as beads of sweat gather upon Pythagoras brow making blonde tuffs stick up. Hercules up ahead is still brooding and sour, scouting ahead for danger is the excuse he uses so he doesn't have to talk to anyone.

Well the really reason is so Hercules won't have to talk to Jason. So jason wont see how worried and guilty Hercules is over keeping the fact that the woman who Jason is currently riding with is his mother. A secret that must be kept from Jason. At all costs and yet at the same time Pythagoras knows the burden of keeping secrets. The building guilt that both friends feel over keeping the secret from Jason. Yet at the same time Pythagoras knows that the woman is Jason mother a fact that she could reveal the minute she wakes up.

And Pythagoras knows that she will wake up because he has seen this type of injury before in Jason, the blood sealing itself and slowing the unnatural fast healing. All the signs Pythagoras had seen in one other person Jason.  
The worried and anxiety that fills he's whole body with dread and for one awful minute the world buckles.

Knuckles white, and vision swimming Pythagoras grimly held onto his horse.

"You okay?" Jason's voice hesitant, hazel eyes glancing at Pythagoras in concern. And Pythagoras can hear the hidden note of worry and doubt in Jason tone almost inaudible unless you knew Jason well.  
"I'm worried about the impact this act will have upon us all" Pythagoras exclaimed relive to share part of this burden with his friend.  
"I'm sure it won't be as bad as that" Jason voice is warm and optimistically as Jason flashes a warm smile into Pythagoras own.

Jason smile is contigious and for one minute Pythagoras savour the moment to forget his own doubt and worries. 

" I think it could be that bad" Pythagoras says doubtful knowing that in his heart it could be that much worse than what Jason knows. That any of them no. 

" You need to work on your optimism" Jason states seriously and Pythagoras let's out a startled laugh.

"I wonder why she was out here alone. I mean I don't think it's normal for anyone to be out in the desert alone " Jason said tone curious and wondering. 


End file.
